The Undead Inmates
by Legendary Herro Zae
Summary: After years and years of researching science, Trager knew it was only a matter of time before the apocalypse happened. He just wasn't aware it would take place right in the heart of Mount Massive Asylum. Patients and employees are dropping like flies, and the surgeon makes it his duty to assure that everyone of his companions get out alive. Forced to team up with Miles and Waylon-


(Trager POV)

Well, fuck. Shit, shit, shit, shitty, shit, S H I T. Why the fuck was this happening? Why here, of all the fucking times life decides to take a big shit on us, why the fuck did it have to be now?! Jeez.. Pardon my language, that was a tad bit embarrassing~ but I know I'm not the only man alive who would have a shit fit if the apocalypse suddenly started in his very home. At first, I wasnt sure what was going on. Nobody did. Screams were erupting in mass volumes all throughout the asylum. The first thing that came to mind was Walrider. The little Shit was always roaming the asylum like it owned the place, but the screams were too much. There was far too many for them to be caused by one individual. God dammit, what the hell was going on? At that time, I was in the processes of hunting down the outsider. The screams kept getting louder and louder. I needed to find Gluskin.. ..at least I got the outsiders fingers.. With a scowl, I tossed my shears back in the sheathe slung over my back and grabbed the elevator keys. Fuck the outsider, I'd get him later if Chris or anyone else didn't get ahold of him first. Gluskin was first priority. Chris and the other three could handle themselves...

Soon enough I was in Gluskin's cellar. Creepy bastard... There wasn't a single place I looked where there wasn't a mutilated corpse. At least he had a healthy hobby. Sewing was one thing I was never good at.

"Gluskin?.. The fuck are you at." I called out. The place was oddly quiet, not even the radio was playing. "Eddie, if this is a prank, it isn't fucking funny. Get your ass out here, now." I snapped, glaring around the room. I soon enough made my way to Gluskin's little humble torture chamber. As I rounded the corner, I rammed into Gluskin, wincing as I nearly caught his blade as well.

"Trager!? You little whore-.." He spat. "...Did you happen to see another inmate running around here? Short, filthy blond-"

"Fuck no." I rolled my eyes at him. "Look here. Something's going on up there. Don't know what it is, but it doesn't sound too great."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Gluskin snapped at me.

"Billy's having his period again." I snapped back. "...I don't believe its the Walrider this time."

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Fortunately, we soon got an answer. A soft groaning noise came from behind Gluskin.

"Jesus, keep it in your pants, Gluskin.." I shoved past him and nearly fell back in surprise. There stood another inmate, nude and bloodied with a deep gash down his head. His skull and brain were visible and sliced open. This inmate should be dead, yet they weren't.

"What the fuck..?" I muttered, pulling out my shears. This pissed the undead inmate off and he ran in a slumped charge towards me. He went down easily. Just a simple bash to the head.

"Are you fucking zombies now, Gluskin?"

"No, but that sounds kinky~" He purred.

"Fucking sicko-.." I spat at him. If there was one zombie, there must've been countless more, but how, and why..? ...We couldn't get caught up in that. Fuck it. Escaping was our only option. Being zombified didn't sound very appealing- not that everyone here was sane anyways. Fuck it. You know exactly what I mean.

"Gluskin-.." I started to warn.

"..We've got to go find the boys." He finished, gripping the knife in his hand.

"...Right." I put my shears back where they belonged and followed Gluskin out of the basement.

We soon arrived in the court-yard, being extra cautious as to not run into anymore undead. There was plenty more roaming around the asylum, more than I thought there was. We kept our pace, glancing around for any signs of the twins. The stupid bastards caught us by surprise. I froze, catching the feeling that we were being followed but before I could pull out my shears, the two of us were grabbed and yanked behind a dumpster, our yelps of surprise muffled by a sudden damp hand that clamped over our mouths.

"Be quiet." A voice said.

There was a long pause. A trail of zombies passed by us, five at the least before there was silence once more.

"They're attracted to noise." The other explained as the Twins released their grip on us.

"Oh, my~ I didn't know you could get so rough. What a little whore you are." Eddie purred.

"Shut the fuck up, Gluskin." I snapped at him and stood, brushing off some grass that had gotten on my apron. We found the twins-.. Now where the fuck did Chris and Pyro run off to? I peaked out from behind the dumpster. "The coast is clear.." I muttered, waving them to follow after me. Eddie didn't look too happy.

"The fuck is Chris..?" Eddie muttered, gripping his knife. "Fatass isn't that hard to miss."

"Be nice." A Twin growled.

"I saw him roaming around the kitchen." Another said.

"Fuck... With Frank?"

"Not Frank-.. Pyro's with him." The first twin said. I couldn't help but sigh with relief. Frank may not be as dangerous as Eddie, but he knew how to gut anything he got ahold of.

"We'd better get our asses moving then~ The sooner we leave this joint, the better." A yawn escaped my lips and I caught myself thinking of the outsider. I wonder if he got himself killed yet. Apparently according to Gluskin, there was another one. Perhaps we'd meet with them eventually.

The kitchen wasn't too difficult to reach. We had to kill a few walkers along the way, but it couldn't be prevented. Fuck, I even recognized some of them.. Huh. Anyways, we arrived in the kitchen. Pyro was sitting on a bench, holding a lit match in his hands. The entire room smelled of gasoline.

"Not a bad idea, burning us all alive." A twin said.

"Maybe you could burn up some of the zombies as well." The other said.

"Actually-.. That sounds fucking epic." I inputed.

"But, what about my wives? Eddie frowned.

"They're in another building. The fire won't reach them for awhile." I reassured with an eyeroll. Pyro sighed and stood up.

"What's the plan, Rich? ..Are we running or dying?"

"We need to find fucking Chris first of all. Don't be setting shit on fire yet." The sound of a buzzsaw interrupted us.

"Fuck!" I turned to the others. Hiding wouldn't do any good. Soon enough, Frank walked into the room. He looked rotted-.. Almost undead. "Shit-.."

"Want.. Meat..." Frank muttered, raising his saw. We easily outmatched him, but that asshole was faster than all of us. He'd be sure to inflict a few casualties before we killed him. A few seconds passed and he started to charge towards us, with a quick yamk my shears were in my grip and I was ready to kill... Never mind, Chris beat us all to it. He came through another door, saw Frank and rushed over, grabbed him with a single arm and pop went his head.

"Nice." I gave a thumbs up. The giant then turned to us. "Fuck-" None of us had the chance to run before we were all trapped in his embrace. Yep. Chris was a hugger.

"Let go of me, asshole." Eddie hissed at him, kicking out. The twins calmly let themselves be crushed while Pyro awkwardly tried to hug back. I simply chuckled.

"Alright, buddy.. It's good to see you too." and with that, he dropped us.

"Alright. Now you can burn shit." A twin said.

"Once we all Leave the kitchen of course." The other twin said. They walked off towards the open doors, the ones that led back out to the court yard, Chris and Eddie following behind. I gave Pyro a light pat on the back before joining them. He lit the match, dropped it and the kitchen was set ablaze. We quickly left towards the courtyard once more. It was time to break out of this shitty dump.


End file.
